Princess Fiona's Sick Day
by D0dgeballqueen16
Summary: The triplets go off to visit Lillian in Far far away while Shrek finds Fiona sick in bed with a nasty illness,
1. Fever Dreams

One cold winters day in a vermin-filled shack in the middle of a swamp lived a family of ogres.  
The triplets Farkle, Fergus and Felicia were off to visit their grandmother Lillian in FAR FAR AWAY along with Donkey, Dragon, and the Dronkeys.  
Shrek was helping the triplets get settled before flying off to their grandmothers and Puss in Boots was napping on Shrek's favorite chair after a long night of catnip related misadventures.  
Fiona had been up the whole night doing all the last-minute preparations for the triplets' trip. This was the first time the triplets would spend so much time away from mom and dad. They were visiting grandma for a week while Shrek and Fiona celebrated their wedding anniversary with Pinocchio, the three pigs, the big bad wolf and GingyOnce Dragon, Donkey, the Dronkeys and the triplets set off too far far away, Shrek went inside the shack to find Fiona asleep on the bed.  
He gently climbs into the bed to see that Fiona's face is scrunched up in pain, her hair is stuck to her forehead with sweat and that her body was shivering not due to the cold weather outside but due to the fever coursing through her body.  
Shrek gently nudges Fiona; the only response was a soft moan from her lips. Shrek grows concerned and fetches a rag with some cool water. He melts some snow from outside in the cauldron over the fireplace, allows it to cool and brings a bowl of the water to the bedroom. Puss still snoozes on the chair.  
Fiona wakes up to find the bed empty, her head pounding, body aching and throat raw. She feels hot one minute, cold the next and feels the shivers going up and down her spine.  
The light coming through the window hurts her eyes so she scrunches them up tight, only for her head to pound even harder causing her eyes to water. She gingerly raises her hands to massage her temples bringing only a slight temporary relief.  
Shrek walks into the bedroom to find Fiona awake. "Fiona, are you feeling alright"? Asks Shrek. In which Fiona replies: "I feel like villagers are pounding daggers into my head and body".She then pauses to cough which causes her throat to sting more. Shrek hands her a drink of swamp juice and lays Fiona down to rest. He places a damp cloth on her head. "Rest Fiona": Says Shrek, "I'll be here when you wake up. Fiona closes her eyes and drifts off back to sleep./p  
Puss wakes up to find Shrek stroking the fireplace with a worried look his face. Fiona is asleep on top of the bed, painful coughs escaping her lips as she sleeps.  
Puss enters the bedroom and sees that Fiona is in distress. He then turns to Shrek and says: "Boss I'll go and find herbs to help ease her illness.  
Shrek turns to Puss and thanks him.  
The cloth on Fiona's head gets warm due to the fever and Shrek sits by her side and soaks the cloth several times with no signs of improvement.  
Fiona wakes up coughing and holding her throat. Her face flushed with fever and red from coughing. The cloth falling onto the bed.  
Her headache, for now, has somewhat subsided, only to be replaced with fever dreams and delirium.

"She starts to see images of the tower that the curse kept her locked up in for all those years. She starts to cry, coughing due to the irritation of her throat. Shrek just whispers sweet nothings holding her close trying to calm her down. Grabbing the cloth, soaking it and lightly dabbing her brow with it in hopes the fever goes down. He grabs a few Advil capsules and some swamp juice and helps her take them. Telling her that the medicine should help reduce her fever. She takes the pills and holds Shrek close. Her tears staining her face. She decides to lie down and closes her eyes in the hope that the painful images fade away. The swamp juice starting to take the sting away from her throat.

As Fiona starts to drift off to sleep, Puss returns with the promised herbs and places them into a cauldron with water to make a broth. Shrek realizing that Fiona hasn't eaten much that day decides to make fish eye soup for her when she wakes, knowing that it would be the gentlest thing for her throat to eat.

Fiona falls into a deep slumber, the fever starting to lower. Puss grabs a ladle and pours some broth into a mug and hands it to Shrek. Shrek thanks, Puss and wakes Fiona up to take her medicine and eat soup.  
"Feeling somewhat better already she takes the mug, drinks the broth and eats half of the soup.  
"She turns to Puss and Shrek and thanks them for caring for her./p  
Still feeling sore and tired she then lies down again and takes a nap. Shrek lies next to her and brushes the hair out of her eyes, feeling her forehead and noting that the fever has gone down a little.  
Puss curls up back on the chair and cat naps while Shrek keeps watching over his princess hoping that she gets over her virus pretty quickly.


	2. Misbehaviour

Fiona awakes from her slumber to find that her fever has dropped but her ears and throat hurt. She tries to get up to go visit the outhouse but is overcome with a sense of vertigo and falls like a heap on the floor.

Shrek too busy collecting firewood outside doesn't realise that Fiona is awake until he hears a loud thump coming from the bedroom. Puss in Boots after his second cat nap decided to go and find Pinocchio, Gingy, The three pigs and the Big Bad Wolf for a poker tournament they were supposed to be playing later that afternoon. Donkey, Dragon and their dronkeys flew back to the tower straight after escorting Felicia, Farkle and Fergus to far far away for some much-needed rest.

Shrek runs into the shack to find Fiona on the ground, She comes to and with Shrek's help, she is escorted back to the bed. Fiona's dizziness subsides and she manages to get to the outhouse to relieve herself. With Shrek's help, Fiona is escorted back to bed, given some herb broth and Advil. She takes the pills and curls up under the covers for some much-needed rest.

Meanwhile, King Artie and former Queen Lillian were having a field day getting the 5-year-old triplets to settle down for nap time. The ogre children were running around the castle knocking over suits of armour, jumping on beds, flipping tables and generally misbehaving.

The Bichon Frise was tearing up the burnt rugs the triplets had earlier burnt by lighting up burps and farts. All of a sudden Lillian flips out at the ogre kids and punishes them for all of the ruined furniture and decorations. They may have been ogres but that NEVER excused them for all of the trashy behaviour they exhibited. After all, they were royalty.


	3. Reading and naps

The triplets finally get settled for bed later that night and the moon has risen into the sky.

All of the mess was cleaned up by the servants with the help of Farkle, Felicia and Fergus.

The dog curled up beside Felicia as she reads to her brothers.

Their father's story he finally wrote down in a book in her hands.

The boys Farkle and Fergus giggling away at the tale.

When the tale is told the kids lay down and close their eyes eager to dream about the adventures tomorrow will bring.

Meanwhile, at the swamp, Shrek and Fiona are asleep in bed, The swamp rats rummaging through the trash left behind from the days' escapades.

Puss in Boots has decided to bunk with Gingy and Pinocchio for the night to avoid disturbing Fiona.

The only noise soft snores coming from the bedroom where Shrek and Fiona sleep.

Morning finally comes and Shrek is awoken from his slumber to find the bed empty.

Worried he gets up to find Fiona preparing breakfast, helping herself to herb broth as she cooks up a storm.

A miniature feast is set upon the table and the two dig in, Fiona being mindful that her throat is still tender takes her time.

Once they were done, the dishes washed. Shrek sets off to find firewood, Checking Fiona over before he leaves to ensure she is okay.

Fiona decides to curl up on the armchair to read a good book, not wanting to strain herself too much but not wanting to sleep either she reads her favourite book. A blanket carefully wrapped around her legs keeping her warm.

Soon her eyes grow heavy and she doses, the book slips from her hands and lands on the floor beside her.

Shrek coming in with the firewood, Puts the wood down, Places the book on the table and gently kisses Fiona's forehead.

The kiss awakens her from her slumber, She smiles as she lifts her head and notes that even though she is tired, she feels much better.

Fiona and Shrek then decide to look into the magic mirror at their children to find that the kids are happily playing house in the castle in FAR FAR AWAY.


	4. The End

A week passes, Fiona fully recovers from her virus and the anniversary party goes off without a hitch.

Donkey, Dragon and the Dronkeys pick up the triplets from FAR FAR AWAY and everyone gathers around the dinner table for stories and supper.

Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Pinocchio, Gingy and the Three Pigs decide to play blackjack as Fiona and the kids go to bed.

The Big Bad Wolf currently wasn't at Shrek's place as he was too busy working as a busboy at a vegan restaurant in Duloc, the place finally free of the spirit of Lord Farquad and his curse that formally turned the place into a ghost town.

His corpse being burnt to a crisp and soaked in holy water after being defecated out by Dragon many years ago. According to the exorcist priests that was the only way to get his spirit to rest in hell after many years of tormenting both the humans and fairytale creatures of his kingdom.

The Big Bad Wolf was sworn to never eat pig again and went to Pork Eaters Anonymous meetings every fortnight for the rest of his life. The Three Pigs eventually being made to forgive B.B Wolf and eventually becoming the best of friends playing Warlords and Scumbags every weekend.

THE END


End file.
